<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me, show me, tell me by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437118">Love me, show me, tell me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Certo, è stato il mio amante segreto. Lo stesso che dorme accanto a me, che si agita nel sonno e che” ridacchiò. “che evidentemente sogna spesso di mangiare qualche cosa e morde il braccio sopra il quale sta dormendo.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me, show me, tell me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>~ Love me, show me, tell me ~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era domenica mattina. Ryosuke si era svegliato più tardi del solito, e Daiki l’aveva ben volentieri lasciato dormire, deciso a preparargli la colazione in modo da poterlo coccolare un po’, cosa che raramente riusciva a fare quando dovevano lavorare entrambi.</p><p>Era rimasto in cucina per più di mezz’ora quando l’altro era arrivato con un’espressione corrucciata in viso, accasciandosi poi sulla sedia.</p><p>“Buongiorno.” gli aveva detto il più grande, chinandosi su di lui a dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra, prendendo poi i piatti con la colazione e sistemandoglieli davanti, mettendosi poi sulla sedia di fronte a lui.</p><p>“’Giorno.” bofonchiò in risposta Yamada, sforzandosi poi di sorridergli e prendendo il piatto, guardandolo con aria affamata. “Sembra buonissima, Dai-chan. Grazie.” gli disse, cominciando ad assaggiare il tamagoyaki, alzando di tanto in tanto lo sguardo verso il fidanzato.</p><p>Fu durante una di queste occhiate furtive che qualcosa dovette essere cambiato, perché il più piccolo poi era rimasto in silenzio, scuro in volto.</p><p>Arioka si domandò che cosa fosse successo di preciso, ma decise che ci avrebbe pensato una volta finito di mangiare.</p><p>Probabilmente, pensò, era soltanto troppo concentrato sul cibo per pensare ad altro.</p><p>“Daiki.” disse serio Yamada dopo qualche minuto, alzando lo sguardo dalla propria colazione e andando così a smentire qualsiasi sua teoria.</p><p>“Ryosuke.” gli rispose allora, imitandone il tono e poi sorridendogli. “Che cos’è tutta questa formalità?” domandò, smettendo di sorridere quando vide l’espressione del più piccolo non mutare di un millimetro, rimanendo corrucciata. “Ho... ho fatto qualcosa?” aggiunse allora, incerto.</p><p>Yamada incrociò le braccia sul petto, scostando il piatto come a dimostrare di non essere più intenzionato a mangiare.</p><p>“C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi? Perché te ne sto dando l’occasione adesso, per cui approfittane finché sei in tempo.”</p><p>Arioka spalancò gli occhi, del tutto privo di indizi su cosa il fidanzato volesse che gli dicesse.</p><p>“Ryo, tesoro... non capisco di cosa...”</p><p>L’altro si alzò in piedi, senza lasciarlo concludere la frase, e gli si mise accanto per poi sollevargli un braccio.</p><p>“Che cos’è questo?” chiese allora, additando con fare inquisitorio ad un segno circolare rossastro sull’avambraccio del più grande.</p><p>Quando Daiki finalmente comprese a che cosa il più piccolo si stesse riferendo scoppiò a ridere, divincolandosi dalla sua presa e prendendogli il viso fra le mani, baciandolo nonostante il suo chiaro disappunto.</p><p>“Che cosa credi? Che me l’abbia fatto il mio amante segreto?” lo prese in giro, pizzicandogli il naso fra le dita.</p><p>Yamada assottigliò le labbra, piccato, incrociando ancora una volta le braccia sul petto.</p><p>“E che cosa ne so io? Se il mio fidanzato si ritrova addosso dei chiari segni di morso io...”</p><p>“Ryo!” lo fermò Daiki, posandogli le mani sui fianchi e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Certo, è stato il mio amante segreto. Lo stesso che dorme accanto a me, che si agita nel sonno e che” ridacchiò. “che evidentemente sogna spesso di mangiare qualche cosa e morde il braccio sopra il quale sta dormendo.” il più piccolo lo guardò confuso, spalancando poi la bocca in segno di sorpresa quando si rese conto di cosa Daiki stesse parlando. “Dobbiamo chiamare la scientifica per fare un calco, oppure ti fidi del fatto che questi siano i tuoi denti?” lo provocò ancora, mentre l’altro gli metteva le braccia al collo stringendolo contro di sé.</p><p>“Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace, non sapevo di fare una cosa del genere, io...” si ritrasse, lasciando vedere al più grande il rossore sul proprio viso. Si portò una mano dietro la testa, imbarazzato. “Sono proprio un disastro di fidanzato, non è vero?”</p><p>Daiki sospirò teatralmente, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>“Ma io che cosa ci sono a fare secondo te?” gli chiese, con tono quasi cantilenante. “Sono qui per conoscere ogni singolo dettaglio di te, anche cose del genere. Mi piace quando mi mordi nel sonno, sei tenero, sei bellissimo. È una delle piccole cose che mi ricorda perché io ti ami così tanto, chibi.” lo prese blandamente in giro, ancora senza smettere di accarezzargli il viso. “Sono cose che conosco soltanto io, ed è una sensazione bellissima.” sorrise quasi esasperato nel vedere ancora il fidanzato non del tutto convinto. “Ah, tesoro!” lo riprese. “Che cosa credi, che quando ho scelto di passare tutto il resto della mia vita con te io non sapessi come fossi fatto? Per cosa credi che stia con te, se non per quanto sei adorabile?”</p><p>Yamada colse la palla al balzo per togliersi da qualsiasi impiccio, rivolgendogli un sorriso provocatorio.</p><p>“Dunque stai con me soltanto perché sono adorabile?” provocò.</p><p>“Noioso.” rispose velocemente Daiki, prima di attirarlo maggiormente contro di sé, posando la fronte contro la sua. “Yamada Ryosuke, io sto con te perché sei adorabile e sei sexy, perché sei semplice, perché mi fai ridere, perché...” sospirò. “Stiamo insieme perché sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata, amore. Punto.”</p><p>Ryosuke arrossì di nuovo, e questa volta per un motivo molto diverso dal precedente.</p><p>“Dillo ancora.” sussurrò.</p><p>“Cosa?” Arioka finse di non capire, divertito da quel modo di fare del più piccolo.</p><p>“Daiki!”</p><p>“Sì, amore?”</p><p>Non gli diede il tempo di reagire, e lo baciò subito, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e tenendolo saldo contro il proprio, approfittandone per cercare il sapore delle sue labbra e, quando l’altro glielo permise, della sua bocca.</p><p>Quello che gli aveva detto era vero, ma non era tutto. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di spiegare con esattezza perché amasse Ryosuke, perché non gli sarebbe bastata una vita intera per descrivere tutti i dettagli di lui che adorava, tutte le cose che giorno dopo giorno lo convincevano sempre più del fatto che il proprio posto era accanto a lui, dove sarebbe rimasto per il resto della propria esistenza.</p><p>Lo spinse lentamente contro il tavolo, fino a che il più piccolo non ci si sedette sopra, e fu a quel punto che Ryosuke prese in mano le redini del bacio, divincolandosi alla sua presa posandogli le mani sul petto e chinandosi a baciargli il collo, scendendo fino alla clavicola.</p><p>Quando Daiki lo sentì prendergli la pelle fra i denti e le labbra e risucchiarla leggermente dentro la bocca trasalì, ma passata la sorpresa iniziale gli sorrise, passandogli una mano fra i capelli.</p><p>“Cosa fai?” gli chiese, la voce già arrochita da quei primi contatti.</p><p>Ryosuke si risollevò, sorridendogli con aria colpevole.</p><p>“Provo com’è da svegli.” si spiegò solo, prima di tornare all’opera, rimanendo soddisfatto solo quando vide la pelle di Daiki arrossarsi nel punto in cui l’aveva morso.</p><p>Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa. Gli piaceva da morire quel modo del più piccolo di essere meravigliosamente incoerente, gli piaceva il modo in cui riusciva in pochi secondi a trovare una malizia che prima non sembrava avere, gli piaceva come fosse in grado di eccitarlo prima ancora che avesse la possibilità di rendersene conto.</p><p>Gli tolse la maglietta e scese più in basso a ripetere l’operazione sul suo petto, mentre il più grande si lasciava andare alle sue attenzioni, accarezzandogli la testa, spingendola contro il proprio corpo.</p><p>“Saremmo in un mare di guai se qualcuno li dovesse vedere, sai?” gli disse, senza tuttavia volere davvero che si fermasse.</p><p>“E allora?” rispose Ryosuke, passando giocosamente la lingua sul suo petto. “Puoi sempre dire che te li ha fatti il tuo amante segreto, no?”</p><p>Daiki colse in pieno a provocazione, ma non lo lasciò continuare. Lo costrinse a risollevarsi, spogliandolo a sua volta e baciandolo su ogni centimetro di pelle, vedendolo confondersi, non fare in tempo a gemere che lui già si era spostato altrove.</p><p>Rideva Ryosuke, ma si agitava sotto il suo tocco, e Daiki adorava vederlo così, quasi smarrito, incapace di decidere in che modo muoversi per cercare sempre maggior contatto con lui.</p><p>Daiki allora con più decisione si mosse verso il basso, liberando il più piccolo anche dai pantaloni e alzando la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre lasciava che le sue gambe gli si posassero sulle spalle, muovendosi poi in avanti.</p><p>Portò una mano alla sua erezione, muovendola lentamente, senza voler realmente fare qualcosa per appagarlo. Poi gli morse scherzosamente una natica prima di muoversi verso il centro, non lasciandogli tempo di lamentarsi che passò la lingua intorno alla sua apertura, malizioso, sentendosi tuttavia già troppo eccitato per potersi concedere di provocarlo a lungo.</p><p>Iniziò a prepararlo con la bocca e le dita della mano libera, chiudendo gli occhi ed escludendo qualsiasi cosa che non fossero i gemiti di Yamada nelle proprie orecchie, alti, urgenti, mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente.</p><p>Quando lo ritenne sufficiente e cominciò a preoccuparsi che il gioco potesse finire ancora prima di essere iniziato, si rialzò in piedi, liberandosi degli ultimi vestiti e facendosi spazio fra le gambe del più piccolo.</p><p>Gli accarezzò il viso arrossato e madido di sudore, sorridendogli, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.</p><p>Continuando a muovere la mano sul suo sesso portò l’altra al proprio, spingendosi dentro di lui, soffocando nella propria bocca qualsiasi gemito di dolore da parte sua.</p><p>Rimase fermo per qualche minuto, sentendosi soffocare dall’intensità del calore del suo corpo, smettendo di baciarlo e posando la fronte contro la sua, ansimando leggermente.</p><p>Si sfilò di poco allora, tornando ad affondare dentro di lui, sentendolo tendersi sotto ogni suo movimento.</p><p>Gli portò una mano sul fianco, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e facendolo semi-sdraiare sul tavolo, chinandosi su di lui a baciargli il petto, a passarvi la lingua, a morderlo, sentendo di non averne mai abbastanza di quella pelle e di quel sapore.</p><p>Ryosuke gli aveva intanto passato le mani fra i capelli e glieli tirava, più forte quando Daiki si spingeva dentro di lui, e gemeva privo di qualsiasi ritegno ad ogni forma di contatto con il più grande, come sempre senza vergogna nel mostrare quanto gli piacesse sentirlo dentro di sé.</p><p>Daiki alzò la testa verso di lui, guardandolo cedere mentre si muoveva ancora e ancora, e si agitava e si spingeva contro di lui e verso la sua mano ancora stretta intorno alla propria erezione.</p><p>Lo guardò mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, risollevando la schiena dal tavolo e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, stringendolo contro di sé e affondando ancora una volta i denti nella sua spalla, per soffocare un gemito più alto.</p><p>A Daiki non ci volle molto per ottenere il medesimo risultato; continuò a spingersi dentro di lui, tenendolo saldamente da dietro la schiena per evitare che si accasciasse, e in breve venne a sua volta, svuotandosi nel suo corpo bollente con un grido strozzato, serrando gli occhi e focalizzandosi unicamente su quella sensazione, che ancora a distanza di anni era la più bella che potesse provare.</p><p>Rimase fermo poi, abbracciato al più piccolo e accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena, sentendo i loro respiri pesanti mescolarsi.</p><p>Quando si scostò gli sorrise, baciandolo ancora, piano, e accarezzandogli il viso.</p><p>Poi scese con lo sguardo al proprio corpo, facendo una smorfia.</p><p>“Ti sei dato da fare, eh?” lo prese in giro, indicando ad uno ad uno i segni dei morsi, sfilandosi poi delicatamente da dentro di lui.</p><p>Ryosuke ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle e scendendo quasi a fatica dal tavolo, raccogliendo i propri vestiti.</p><p>“Era giusto per rimarcare la proprietà. Così magari la prossima volta che ti vedrò dei segni addosso non comincerò a pensare che tu abbia un altro ragazzo più bello, più affascinante e più sexy di me.”</p><p>Daiki ridacchiò, scuotendo poi la testa e attirandolo per i fianchi, baciandolo ancora.</p><p>“Questo è davvero impossibile, amore.” gli disse. “Non esiste al mondo un ragazzo più bello, più affascinante o più sexy del mio.”</p><p>Lo lasciò andare con un ultimo bacio, dirigendosi poi verso il bagno, sentendo la seria necessità di una doccia.</p><p>Ryosuke non gli aveva risposto, ma riusciva chiaramente a vederlo sorridere.</p><p>E forse era questo il modo più semplice per spiegare per quale ragione stessero insieme, per quale ragione si fossero scelti.</p><p>Più di ogni altra cosa, amava essere in grado di farsi sorridere in quel modo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>